


Bow to the instincts

by purplefox



Series: Oh Alpha my Alpha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas lead just as much as Alphas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow to the instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I love this trope ^_^ anyway enjoy darlings

Naruto’s breaths were coming fast in hard pants. Everything had just happened. One minute he was living his normal life trying to stop it from getting shittier than it already was and then the next his life had changed and kept changing.

But he was the one in control. He knew that. Even though the Alpha next to him kept growling hard and low Naruto just knew the man would not hurt him. Even though he had never seen him before. But something had just clicked for them.

This was how it was supposed to be. Right here. The two of them. This was right. This was how it should be and even though he was nervous, a little anxious he knew down to his bones that this was how it was supposed to be.

“Are you okay?” The Alpha hissed his words coming through his mask clearly. “I know this is strange but I swear I won’t hurt you.” His hands clenched around the steering wheel. “I promise.” His dark eyes bored into Naruto even as one seemed a little redder than it should be.

“I know.” Naruto whispered. And he did know. Right now… the Alpha smelt like safe and a little like him. “I didn’t mean to do it.” He whispered. “I don’t know how I did it.” Because if he had known how to bind someone to him earlier… he would not have been alone for so long.

“I know.” The alpha reassured. “We just seem to be-“ His breath was a harsh rasp. “Extremely compatible and due to your circumstances.” His gaze raked over Naruto. “I’m taking you with me. But you- you don’t need to do anything.”

“I don’t” Naruto asked suspiciously. He could smell the alpha on the man next to him and their scents was combining and he might be young but he was not stupid.

“My name is…” The man broke off to inhale sharply. “Hatake Kakashi and I won’t hurt you or force you into doing anything. We’re tied right now and the only thing I want is you safe.”

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto said softly. “But I think everyone knows me in this city.” He muttered. After all he had always been achingly alone even when he had a guardian. If you could call that a guardian.

“Those bastards.” Kakashi hissed and Naruto’s eyes widened at how the Alpha- how Kakashi watched him. “They hurt you!”

“Not a lot.” Naruto soothed.

“You have stuff you want right? Things that are yours. I won’t let you leave without them. I can promise I’ll let you go back to something like that and them.” Kakashi hissed and Naruto knew just then the man had seen the bruises.

“There isn’t really anything I have. I’m an orphan all I really have is my name. and I’m an Omega.” Naruto shrugged. “I don’t really have anything. All I do have that is mine is in my backpack.” He nodded to the pack at his feet and watched Kakashi’s eyes dart to it.

X

He wanted to kill them. Whatever they had done, whatever the excuse there was none good enough to justify making an Omega smell the way Naruto did. There was no excuse to justify making an Omega look the way Naruto did. It made him so angry and although part of him knew it was because Naruto had imprinted on him and made his instincts rise.

He was so angry he wanted to howl because for someone so damn young to imprint. His logical mind knew things had to be pretty fucking bad and that in itself was not right!

The car bounced in a dip in the road causing the young omega to squeak and Kakashi eased up on the gas pedal. It would not do to have the boy scared now. Kakashi was angry but not at him. How could he be mad?

Naruto smelt alluring and comforting and fucking delicious. Mostly because of the imprinting but it made Kakashi want to protect him. Hold him until he felt safe. And the more they sat next to each other the better their combined scent smelt but Kakashi knew it could smell so much better.

But that was his knot talking and Kakashi knew it should not be talking at this point. Because best thing Kakashi had smelt or not… it did not change that Naruto was way too young to be thinking about those sort of things.

Kakashi was the adult. He could control himself until the imprint wore off.

He could fight his instincts. He had been fighting them for years after all. He could fight this and keep himself from marking Naruto or doing worse.

Kakashi’s gaze darted to Naruto and flicked to the exposed skin he could see. And the healing bruises and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He wanted to kill them. Whoever they were.

“What did they do?” He snarled and the omega’s glance to him was so wary that he changed his tone. “Sorry sometimes my boiling point can be low.” He stopped at the traffic light and looked back to Naruto. “Who are your guardians.”

“I don’t think I should tell you that.” Naruto said softly. “You right now...is like a very scary Alpha.” He felt ridiculously happy over being called Alpha the way the boy had done but Kakashi was not willing to be deflected.

“What did they do?” He pressed. It had been a while since he had returned to the city but he knew there were Omega protection laws. Why had Naruto slipped through the cracks? This was not how things worked.

“I don’t think I should tell you.” Naruto’s voice had grown certain. “Your eyes are red…you’ll kill them.”

The boy was smart because if what he thought. What he was thinking, if that had happened to Naruto he would kill them all. As he should. Hurting an Omega. Hurting anyone really was an offense.

“They would deserve it.” He said softly. The light had turned green but he was focused on the boy next to him.

“They are unhappy people.” Naruto said softly and the hand he pressed to Kakashi’s forehead was warm. Kakashi felt himself relax at the Omega’s calming scent. “Just take me with you.”

“Yes.”

X

“I’m not sleeping with you?” Naruto looked worried and he was almost drowning in Kakashi’s shirt. Kakashi retained his position in front of his bedroom because to let the boy in would be a bad idea. And really hard on his self-control.

“I’m right next door.” Kakashi said softly. “I told you, you don’t have to do anything.” He gave into temptation and lightly rubbed one of Naruto’s scarred cheeks. “This is more than enough for me and you need to rest.”

“I want to rest.” Naruto pressed. “With you.” His scent changed. Just a little but it made Kakashi want to step in and let the boy enter the room. But he knew better. Knew that Naruto was far too young for these sort of things.

“I’ll sort things out in the morning.” He promised. “No one will hurt you again. Not even me.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Naruto insisted.

True but. “I want to do the right thing by you.” Kakashi said softly. The need to protect that Naruto had brought up coupled with the simple fact that he was too young to be imprinting and it was a lucky thing it had been Kakashi. And then the way he was so unguarded.

Kakashi watched as disappointment flickered over Naruto’s features before he retreated to the guest room. He might be a little over his head. He knew nothing about Naruto but that was going to change. It was going to be a battle to not do more he could only hope that Naruto did not do all normal Omega things early. A heat just might kill him.


End file.
